Information processing apparatuses are known in which a web page is displayed in a window (a main display area) that occupies part or all of a display screen by executing a web browser program. If a web page is too large in size to be fit into a main display area, a user is able to display any position of the web page into the main display area by executing scrolling operation. However, this control may sometimes cause important information in a web page to be scrolled out of the main display area, disappearing from the view of the user. In order to circumvent this problem, technologies for keeping important buttons and the like displayed in the main display area have been under examination (refer to Patent Literature 1 for example).